


A Sheriff's Son

by A_once_and_future_love



Series: Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, And Gerard is still an a-hole, Back by popular demand: more Steter!, Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Chris Argent is like Stiles' bodyguard, Dead Man's Chest, F/M, Flirty Peter, M/M, and lots of unresolved sexual tension, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles Stilinski. Finally decided to join my crew?”</p><p>Stiles snorted. “I’m here to find the man I love.”</p><p>“Why, Stiles, I never knew you felt so strongly about me.”</p><p>“Peter.” Stiles rolled his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sheriff's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this isn't as good as my past stories. I've been having a hard time concentrating recently. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

It was supposed to be Allison and Scott’s wedding day.

Instead, it was the day Scott, Derek and Stiles were arrested by Gerard Argent. Arrested for aiding in the escape of a fugitive –Captain Peter Hale. Gerard, being the snake he was, made a deal with Scott and Derek. If they went to Peter, bartered for his compass, and brought it back to him, they and Stiles would be free. Of course, Stiles was to stay behind –probably as some sort of insurance to make sure they did come back.

Which is how Stiles ended up alone in a dank cell, waiting for word that his best friend and the man he loved were either back or dead. He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of hurried footsteps.

“Stiles?”

Stiles jumped up and ran to the cell door. “Dad?”

The Sheriff appeared in front of him, key in hand. “I’m getting you out of here.” He unlocked the door and pulled Stiles from the cell. “But what about Derek and Scott?”

“Even if they succeed, there is only one pardon Gerard is offering, and it’s for Peter Hale. Please don’t ask me to see the only family I have left be killed.”

The Sheriff removed his jacket and threw it over Stiles before hurrying him out of the jail. There was a carriage waiting for them on the street. “I’m sending you back to England. I’ve pulled some strings and arranged a ship to take you. If and when Scott and Derek return, I’ll make sure they get a fair trial.”

Stiles scowled as he stepped into the carriage. “A ‘fair trial’ for them ends in a hanging.”

“Then there’s no reason for you to stay.” His father closed the door. Stiles groaned. He couldn’t just run and hide while Derek and Scott were out there, doing who knows what to help free him. He had to save them. He crawled over to the other door and climbed out.

 

* * *

 

Gerard’s office was lit with only a lantern when Stiles entered, sneaking over to his desk to grab the Letters of Marque before slipping into one of the darkened corners to wait for the old man’s return. He was only in there for a few minutes when Gerard finally entered from the balcony. He walked over to his desk and opened the box that had held the letters.

 “I know you’re there, Mr. Stilinski.” The man croaked, glancing behind him at where Stiles was hiding. “I see that, unlike your father and friends, you have come to the conclusion that honor and loyalty don’t have much value in this world anymore.”

Stiles stepped out of the shadows. “And what does have value?”

Gerard chuckled. “Currency and self-preservation.”

Stiles drew the pistol he’d been able to procure from behind his back and pointed it at Gerard’s head. “Then, I guess we can come to an understanding.”

“I’m listening _intently_ , Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles pulled the letters out of his coat pocket and held them in front of Gerard’s face. “These letters –they’re signed by the King, right?”

“Of course.” Gerard nodded. “But they’re still not valid without my seal and signature.”

“Which is why I’m still here.” He pressed the letters into Gerard’s hands and cocked the hammer of the gun. “Sign them.”

Gerard took the papers and his quill and started to fill them out. “You’re going through a lot of trouble to insure the freedom of Peter Hale.” He said as he finished sealing them.

Stiles snatched them away. “These aren’t for Peter.”

“Then to insure the freedom of your friends? Remember, Mr. Stilinski," The old man bared his teeth in what Stiles guessed was supposed to be a grin, but was twenty times more terrifying. "I still want that compass.”

Stiles scowled at the old man as he ran back out the door. Heading for the pier, he knew what he needed to do. First stop, Tortuga. 

* * *

 

When Stiles stepped into the Faithful Bride tavern , it was in the middle of a full on bar brawl. Bottles were flying through the air and crashing against the walls, men were being thrown from the second level, there was a man swinging from the chandelier.

And at the center, a familiar man was fighting three pirates at once, his back being forced against a pillar. Stiles darted through the crowd towards him, grabbing a bottle of rum from a nearby table.

“Come on!” The man yelled. “Who else wants some?”

Stiles snuck up behind him and brought the bottle down on his head, knocking the man unconscious. The other pirates stared at Stiles in shock.

“Uhhhh…I just wanted to do that myself!” Stiles shouted nervously. The men seemed to accept this, the whole tavern breaking out into a cheer and the man being lifted up by his arms and legs and thrown into the pig pen out back. Stiles waited for the pirates to disperse and go back to their drinking before kneeling beside the man. He used his sleeve to wipe some of the mud and gunk off of his face and sighed.

“Chris Argent.” The man’s head perked up. “What has the world done to you?”

 

* * *

 

Peter was walking down the dock towards _The Alpha_ when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

“Captain Hale!”

He felt a grin creep onto his lips. “Hide the rum.” He whispered to Boyd, who nodded. He turned towards the voice. “Stiles Stilinski. Finally decided to join my crew?”

Stiles snorted. “I’m here to find the man I love.”

“Why, Stiles, I never knew you felt so strongly about me.”

“Peter.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I know that Derek and Scott came looking for you. Where are they?”

“I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me,” behind him, Isaac scoffed, “Scott and Derek has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in horror. “What? What does that mean?”

“Oh, please.” Peter looked behind Stiles and rolled his eyes when he saw Chris Argent. “The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?”

“What are you even doing here?”

“You hired me.” Chris snarled. “Besides, do you think I trust you enough to leave Stiles alone with you on a ship?”

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but Stiles cut him off. “Hey! All I care about is finding Scott and Derek. That’s all I want.”

An idea popped in Peter’s head. _All I want…_

“Are you sure about that?” He asked Stiles, raising an eyebrow. “Because I would think that what you would want most would be a way to _save_ Scott and Derek.”

Stiles frowned. “Well, yeah. If I can help them…you know of a way to do that?”

Peter’s grin widened. “Maybe I do.” Stiles raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “What if I were to tell you that, somewhere out there, there is a chest. This chest is of unknown size and origin, but it is said to contain the one thing that can be used against Davy Jones.”

“And what’s that?”

“His heart.”

Stiles stared at Peter like he was waiting for a serious answer. When Peter didn’t offer his one, he sighed. “Peter, I don’t have time for your games.”

Peter chuckled. “No games, Stiles. It is said that Davy Jones cut his own heart out and locked it away in a chest so he could never feel pain and never die. It’s the only way to kill him and it’s the only leverage we can use to get Derek and Scott back.”

Chris Argent laughed dryly. “Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

Peter ignored him, instead focusing on Stiles, who looked like he was trying to find a lie in Peter’s eyes. After a few more seconds, he nodded. “How do we find it?”

There was a twist of triumph in Peter’s gut as he swept over to Stiles’ side. He drew his compass and held it out to Stiles. “With this. My compass is very unique.”

“You mean broken.” Argent said, rolling his eyes.

“What I mean,” Peter growled, “is that, while this compass does not point north, it points somewhere far better.”

Stiles furrowed his brow. “Where does it point?”

“To whatever it is that you want most in this world.” Peter smiled. “And what you want most is to find the chest of Davy Jones, right?”

“To save Scott and Derek.” Stiles glared.

“By finding the chest of Davy Jones.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “How do I know I can trust you, Peter? This wouldn’t be the first time you manipulated us to get something you wanted.”

Peter put on his most offended face. “Stiles, I may not feel any loyalty towards Scott, but Derek is my nephew and only living family member. I would do anything to get him back.”

Stiles bit his lip and Peter could practically see the gears turning in his head. “Fine.” He reached out and took the compass. The needle twitched and started spinning wildly until it finally came to a stop, pointing southwest. Peter grinned.

“We have our heading!” He announced.

“Well it’s about time!”  He heard Isaac shout back. The crew scuttled around the dock, making sure to grab all of the supplies and lug them on the ship. Boyd grabbed a box of chickens and plopped it into Chris Argent’s arms.

“Here, make yourself useful.” He said, grabbing two more boxes and leading the way up the gangplank. Argent sent Peter one more glare before following.

“Mr. Stilinski.” Peter gave Stiles an exaggerated bow. Stiles chuckled and made his way onto the ship, oblivious to the way Peter watched him as he walked.

* * *

 

“Gerard Argent?” Peter asked, scowling at the Letters of Marque in his hands. Stiles nodded.

“Yes. They’re signed and sealed by Lord Gerard Argent of the East India Trading Company.”

They stood near the railing of _The Alpha_ , still a few days out from their destination, with Chris Argent, who frowned at the mention of his father.

“This doesn’t make sense.” He said. “Why would my father want your compass?”

“Obviously, he’s not as skeptical as you are.” Peter said. “He wants the chest for himself and control of the sea with it.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, thinking about the uneasy feeling the old man had left him with at every encounter. “I have very limited interactions and knowledge of Gerard Argent, and I still know that’s bad.”

Argent nodded. “I know my father better than almost anyone, and the very idea of that is horrifying.” He turned to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Stiles shouted after him.

“I’m making sure that if we run into him, we’re armed and ready enough for him.”

Stiles and Peter watched him disappear below decks, and Stiles blew out a breath. “I don’t think I have ever seen Chris Argent that scared in my life.”

“Gerard Argent is a terrifying man.” Peter explained. “Which makes me even more interested to know how you procured these letters from him in the first place.”

“Persuasion.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Friendly?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Peter chuckled. “So, Scott and Derek strike a deal with Gerard and uphold it with honor. Yet, here you are, prize in hand.” He opened the letters and read them. “Full pardon and commission as a privateer for the Crown of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for so little.” He said, slipping them into his coat pocket.

“Peter! Give them back!” Stiles shouted, lunging for the letters. Peter turned his body to keep them out of reach.

“No.” Peter leered. “Persuade me.”

Stiles smirked, secretly enjoying bantering with Peter. “You do realize I know how to use a sword, right?”

Peter leaned over into Stiles’ space, a playful gleam in his eye. “Like I said,” he whispered. “ _Persuade_ me.”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. Peter was close – _very_ close. His eyes flickered from the pirate’s eyes to his lips, and he licked his own subconsciously. He opened his mouth to give some kind of retort, but nothing came to mind except _wow, Peter really does have nice…_ everything _._

He broke himself from the trance. No. He was not attracted to Peter Hale. This was not happening. He pushed away from the railing with a scoff and stomped over to the other side of the deck, ignoring the feeling of Peter’s eyes tracing up him.

 

When he made it to the railing on the side, he let his head drop with a groan.

“You know, the two of you are a lot alike. I can see why you like him so much.”

Stiles’ head shot up to see Isaac’s smirking face beside his own. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have something better to do than eavesdrop?”

Isaac didn’t even try to look ashamed. “And miss this drama? Never. I notice that you didn’t deny that you have feelings for Peter.”

Stiles blushed. “That’s because it’s nuts and not even worth commenting on. I just trust him.”

“Really? And you’re just going to buy the whole ‘wouldn’t hurt my nephew to get what I want’ speech? You aren’t even a little curious as to how Scott and Derek ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?”

* * *

 

Isaac’s words stuck in the back of Stiles’ mind. He knew Peter could be self-centered, but could he really be selfish enough to sacrifice his own nephew? What did that mean for the rest of them?

Footsteps approached where he was sitting on the stairs and he looked up to see the man himself. Peter sat beside him, eyebrow raised. “My tremendous intuitive sense informs me that you are troubled.”

Stiles sighed. “I’m worried about Scott…and Derek. I just thought that, you know, after all that happened with Isla de Muerta, we could just be together. No more worrying, no more problems just…”  He put his head in his hands. Peter put a hand on his back.

“You know, Stiles,” He stated, leaning back on the stairs. “I’ve always thought that Derek has a problem with relationships. He has a problem letting people in, has little to no confidence in himself, and frankly, has a bad history with romance. You’d be better off with someone else –someone more like you.”

One look at Peter’s face and Stiles knew exactly what he meant. He rolled his eyes. “No, thank you.” He rose from his seat and strode over to the other end of the railing, Peter hurrying after him.

“And why not?” The pirate asked, stepping out in front of him. He smirked at Stiles’ annoyed expression. “We’re actually very much alike. Almost cut from the same cloth.”

Stiles snorted. “Except for a sense of honor, decency and a moral center.”

Peter _sauntered_ closer, his fingers sliding across the railing, until they were practically sharing the same air. “You’ll come to my side.”

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed. His mouth was suddenly very dry. “And what makes you say that?”

Peter leaned in even closer and, for a second, Stiles thought he was going to kiss him. Instead, he tilted his head so his lips brushed against Stiles’ ear.  “Curiosity.” Peter whispered. “You want to be free –free from rules, from expectations. You want to do what you want to do, when you want to do it. You want to be free from thinking, ‘What would Scott or Derek or my father think?’ You want to know what it’s like. A day will come when you won’t be able to resist.” Stiles felt a shiver go down his spine. He felt Peter smirk against his ear before pulling away to look Stiles in the eye.

And Stiles definitely did _not_ feel disappointed by this. Not at _all._ Peter looked at him with a self-satisfied grin and he wanted to wipe it from his face.

“That’s an interesting theory.” Stiles smiled. “But, you know what I think?”

Peter raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I think that one day, you’re going to overlook all of your selfish desires and do something…freeing. You’re going to do the right thing.”

* * *

 

Peter chuckled. “I don’t know if you’ve realized, but I’m not exactly the ‘do good’ type.” He moved to step away, but Stiles cut him off, caging him against the rail with his arms.

“I don’t believe that. Because, you see, we _are_ alike –‘cut from the same cloth’. You’ll have the chance to do something. Something _courageous_. And when you do, you’ll discover something.” He leaned in to Peter the same way had leaned into him, and Peter’s heart jumped. “You’re a good man.”

It took everything he had not to flinch when Stiles leaned in. He did swallow hard, but quickly recovered his smirk. “All evidence to the contrary.”

Stiles smiled. “I have faith in you.” He stepped even closer, so their chests were pressed together. “Want to know why?”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. “Why?”

“Curiosity.” Stiles whispered. “You’re going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards. You won’t be able to resist. You’re going to want to know...” Their lips were almost touching… “What it tastes like.”

Peter’s eyes slipped closed. “I do want to know what it tastes like.”

“But –seeing as you’re a good man I know you will _never_ put me in a position that would compromise my honor.”

 _To hell with that_ , Peter thought, ready to lean in the rest of the way to Stiles’ lips. But, when he opened his eyes slightly, he noticed something growing on the palm of his hand. He pulled away from Stiles, who smiled warmly.

“I’m proud of you, Peter.” He pulled his hands away and walked off, not even noticing Peter staring in fear at the black spot that had just reappeared on his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the next part I post is either going to be Peter getting rescued from Davy Jones' locker or Stiles becoming the Pirate King. I have a question: Do you guys think it's okay for Stiles to be confused for Calypso? Because I was thinking that, on one hand, Calypso is a goddess and could really take any form she wants, regardless of gender, but on the other hand, I don't want people to think that it's too hard to follow. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to write a longer story that is just from Scott and Derek's points of views that is going to explain everything that's going on with them and where they stand in this story, I just really wanted to focus on Stiles and Peter right now. Thank you for reading and please comment any and all suggestions for scenes to write and characters you'd like to see as POTC characters :)


End file.
